


It's Not a Big Deal, Dean

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Community: writers_choice, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The boys chat about the "average-ness" of Dean's anatomy.





	It's Not a Big Deal, Dean

“Don't say it, Sam.”

“About what?”

“You know.”

“It's not a big deal, Dean.”

“Drop it, Sam.”

“I was just surprised.”

“Sam...”

“I mean, it's been awhile since I've seen it...”

“I mean it, Sam.”

“I was just expecting it to be, you know... bigger by now.”

“It was cold, Sam.”

“It's nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I had been submerged in ice water.”

“You were perfectly within the realm of average.”

“Average? I'll pull this car over right now and show you how 'average' I am now that I'm back up to room temperature!”

“Whatever you say, Dean... Dean? What are you doing? Not while you're driving! Put it away!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Sam & Dean + Cold" DEW prompt at the SPN_bigpretzel on Livejournal and crossposted to Writer's Choice on Livejournal for the prompt "Freeze (#103)" under the username kattrip033.


End file.
